Broadway
}} |modelname = broadway |handlingname = BROADWAY |textlabelname = BROADWAY }} The Broadway is a convertible lowrider featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Broadway resembles a convertible from the late 1940s, specifically based on a for the body style and a for the front fascia. It is only available with the roof down. Broadways are the only vehicles in the game that allows the player to do Pimping missions. In addition, being a lowrider that supports hydraulics from Loco Low Co., a Broadway can be used to participate in the Lowrider Challenge at Unity Station, Los Santos. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Broadway's road-going credentials are good, possessing a good top speed and responsive cornering and braking. However, the Broadway's speed is hampered by slightly delayed acceleration, and can easily flip over if the hydraulics are jacked up. Although it does not appear to have a visible fuel cap, it will explode if the rear license plate is shot. If it has hydraulics, the lowrider control for hopping interferes with starting a pimping mission and vice versa, making it unfavorable for doing stunts and tricks. GTA San Andreas Overview Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' in GTA San Andreas.]] Being classified as a lowrider, the Broadway can only be modified at Loco Low Co., which provides the following modifications to the car: Broadway-GTASA-IceColdKilla-Front.jpg|Broadway in IceColdKilla. (Rear quarter view). Broadway-GTASA-Jizzy-Front.jpg|Broadway in mission Jizzy. (Rear quarter view). Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * Photo Opportunity - Jizzy appears with his beige Broadway in Angel Pine. * Jizzy - Carl drives Jizzy's Broadway in order to take his prostitutes to various clients. This Broadway can be kept after the mission. * Ice Cold Killa - Jizzy's Broadway spawns outside the club during the mission, now with a teal color. Notable Owners *Jizzy B. owns a beige Broadway with purple seats and a custom license plate, HO 2 HO. Following the mission "Jizzy", Jizzy informs Carl Johnson that the vehicle has been highlighted on an APB, telling Carl to keep the car or dump it. Jizzy later replaces this Broadway with another Broadway, albeit a teal one. *The Varrios Los Aztecas use the Broadway as a gang car. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Parked next to a gas station in Idlewood with a unique white paint job and purple-colored interior. *Sometimes spawns around San Fierro. *Commonly spawns around the El Corona and Little Mexico, being driven by members of the Varrios Los Aztecas. *Can be seen driving or parking at The Strip, Las Venturas. *Sometimes seen driving around Vinewood. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The default radio station in the Broadway is Master Sounds 98.3, or Playback FM if Carl steals one from an Aztecas gang member. *Despite only appearing with the roof down, Carl will not hop over the doors like other convertibles, and as a result the Broadway will sometimes be locked. *The pre-release design of the car uses Vice City's lowrider rims. *Both the Cadillac Series 62 Convertible and the Chevrolet Fleetmaster Convertible appeared as drivable vehicles in L.A Noire, a game also published by Rockstar Games. Navigation }} de:Broadway (SA) es:Broadway fr:Broadway pl:Broadway Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Lowriders Category:Vintage Cars Category:Gang vehicles Category:Cars with Hydraulics